Solo es una niña Sasuke
by samyluna
Summary: Una extraña niña descendiente de Madara,un bebe nuevo en la casa Uchiha y un pesimo summary XD averiguen leyendo
1. Chapter 1

Señorita Haruno puje una vez mas

no...no puedo mas...-sus rosados cabellos estaban pegados a su blanca piel,el sudor le hacia brillar los jades ojos con un brillo sin igual,un destello que mantenia encerrada la posibilidad de salir viva de esa situacion,vivir ella y su bebe,giro la cabeza y observo lagrimeando a su esposo,susurrando un devil "te amo" volvio a pujar con fuerza.

vamos señorita ya veo la cabezita...-un alarido rasgo la noche de tormenta tempestiva entrecortado con un leve llanto,una mata de piel sonrosada y cabelloos negros fue aferrada a su pecho con devocion.

Daisuke bienvenido mi niño-Sakura arropo al niño y durmio con el placidamente con Sasuke velando su sueño con una sincera sonrisa.

Alejensen o la mato!no es juego la matare!-la mujer se veia ojerosa y demacrada,estaba descalza y vestia un camison con manchones de sangre,de seguro por su escape de la sala de partos,sobre la fuente tras ella sostenia un bulto mugroso y sangriento,lloron y desnudo-dejenme en paz o la aviento!juro que lo hare!

señora calmese y baje a la niña porfavor-los medicos rogaban por que se detuviera pero la desdichada mujer estaba fuera de sus cabales.

que me calme!?-rio secamente-no puedo calmarme ahora!no cuando ella tiene su rostro-bajo a la niña hasta su rostro y aun esta llorando la sacudio-porque tienes su maldito rostro!?ese desgraciado!¿!porque me hizo eso?!¿!porque?

Unos enfermeros le quitaron de los brazos a la niña llorando,la mujer se habia deslizado hasta el suelo y ahora abrazaba sus piernas meciendose de adelante a atras murmurando "¿porque me hiciste esto Madara?""¿no fui buena novia?"le colocaron camisa de fuerza y la encerraron...

Sakura ya esta todo listo,vamonos-Sasuke cogio las maletas y tomo a Sakura de la cintura,siendo sincero estaba un poco celoso de su hijo pues este pasaba hora tras hora pegado al seno de su madre,el tambien queria probar la leche materna de la idea en su lista mental de "perversiones" y dio unos pasos adelantandose al registro.

Haber mi Daisuke-sakura le hacia trompetillas a su bebito mientras este se miro bien,era tan lindo con esos ojos jade y el cabello negro con la tipica "cola de gallina" de Sasuke,sigio concentrada en los mimos notando como poco a poco la risa aumentaba...Daisuke reia pero...una risita mas...¿femenina? Sakura extrañada levanto la cabeza notando que frente a ella de espaldas estaba una enfermera bajita y de su hombro se asomaba una linda bebita,su cabello estaba corto y rebelde negro con fuertes y electrizantes mechas azules y sus ojos celestes resaltaban en su blanca acerco por detras y decidio indagar.

Disculpe-pico el hombro de la enfermera obteniendo su atencion-de quien es esta hermosa bebe ¿podria decirme?

oh ella es Asahi nacio hace tres dias-la niña tiro la mano hacia Daisuke y este reacciono mirandola incredulo.

y su madre donde se encuentra?-pregunto con delicadeza,no vaya a ser que la madre murio en el parto y ella metia la pata.

pues...-dudando miro en distintas direcciones y suspiro- ella se suicido anoche,ingerio dos frascos de somniferos y su corazon estallo cuando Asahi nacio intento asesinarla diciendo que tiene el rostro del desgraciado que la violo...Madara Uchiha...

Sakura como se te ocurrio traer aqui a esa niña no entiendes el peligro que significa para ti para Daisuke si conlleba sangre de Madara en ella?!-en el hogar Uchiha la pareja discutia,Sasuke declinaba la idea de llevar "esperma de Madara" a su casa con su familia podia ser riesgoso si esa niña despertaba algun dia el manguekyo sharingann Sakura decia que no que si la sellaban no habria problemas, que tan solo era una niña pequeña y dando por acaba la charla lanzo una mirada de "me-contradices-y-te-haces-una-manuela-dos-meses" se retiro al cuarto de "sus bebes" viendo a ambos en la cuna amarilla Daisuke chupaba su dedo y Asahi jalaba su bracito en un intento de paso a la ducha rogando que esa niña fuese normal...


	2. amaterasu

Mmm Sasuke-kun-sus ojos jades se entrecerraban del placer sin embargo no podia apartarlos de la puerta de entrada-sasuke-kun los niños vendran pronto

bien-le beso la frente y tomo sus labios posesivamente-pero hoy no aceptare pesadillas de la mocosa

Sasuke Uchiha-se gano un zape duro en la nuca-Asahi-chan solo es una niña es normal que tenga pesadillas

hmmp no lo es porque ya tiene 12 años y lo sabes Sakura-dicho esto se alejo hacia el patio,si,12 años habian pasado desde que adoptaron a Asahi,la niña no mostraba signos de despertar algo como el mangekyo o un poder superior,todo normal salvo unas pesadillas en que Asahi aseguraba ver unos ojos que la atemorizaban y despertaba sobresaltada pidiendo a gritos a su madre,Sakura acudia y la pasion con Sasuke se iba al garete.

oka-chan-ambos niños entraron corriendo y abrazaron a Sakura,Daisuke era la copia exacta de sasuke y Asahi tenia el cabello corto negro con sus fuertes mechas azul electrico y sus ojos azules grandes y expresivos era delgada y portaba su banda ninja en la cabeza como Sakura a su edad.

Hola niños ¿porque tan exaltados?-era cierto,normalmente llegaban agotados pero ahora Daisuke bufaba y Asahi tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos.

oka-san ¿podemos ir al parque?-los ojos de Daisuke se veian apagados mientras Asahi se mostraba ansiosa

y para que quieren ir al parque?

Asahi-chan tiene una declaracion que hacer-bufo Daisuke,no es que no se divirtiera con Asahi pero le daba malestar saber que su nee-chan estaba enamorada.

muy bien vayan con cuidado y Asahi-la niña volteo y su madre le sonrio-haz lo que te marque el corazon

si oka-san-se despidieron y salieron hacia el parque,a medida que Asahi se acercaba a su compañero de equipo gennin a Daisuke le crecia el dolor en el estomago como presintiendo que algo saldria mal,habia dos opciones,o le rompian el corazon a su hermana o algo malo que no comprendia pasaria...

Tamiko-kun-el niño volteo,su cabello era castaño corto por los hombros y sus ojos eran chocolate mostraba la misma frialdad que Neji pero sus ojos expresavan la dulzura de Tenten-yo etto...me gus-tas m-mucho...

es enserio?-una cara de desagrado se formo en el rostro del chico y alejandose dos pasos hacia atras le respondio-mira Asahi tu solo eres mi compañera nisiquiera somos amigos

en-entiendo-sus ojos estaban aguados,su corazon dolia y lo sentia roto,Tamiko se alejo corriendo y dos niñas aparecieron riendose a carcajadas.

oh vaya Asahi no crei que te humillarias asi

callate Yukiko-la niña volvio a reir,su piel era palida no tanto como la de sai y sus ojos eran azules con el cabello rubio como Ino

oh vamos!-la otra era de cabello blanco y dientes puntiagudos con ojos rojos-bien sabias que Tamiko-kun jamas te aceptaria!

si eres un fenomeno-declaro Yukiko-solo mirate tu cabello da asco seguro es teñido como el de tu madre...

oh espera!no es tu madre!-las carcajadas aumentaron sin notar el cambio en los ojos de Asahi-fenomeno bastarda

yo no soy un fenomeno!-sus ojos giraron con el poder de Madara esos ojos que infundieron terror paralizando a la niñas,una sombra las corrio del lugar lo suficientemente rapido como para salvarlas de las llamaradas negras que brotaron de sus ojos.

Asahi-chan!-Daisuke corrio hacia ella pero tambien se paralizo al ver voltear a su hermana,el ya habia despertado el sharingann pero el de Asahi era diferente.

Daisuke no te le acerques!-sasuke se interpuso con ambas niñas temblando en sus brazos y tomando a Daisuke,este solo vio como su hermana cerraba los ojos y caia de rodillas con marcas rojas saliendo de uno de sus ojos.

-en el hospital-

sasuke me puedes explicar que sucedio con mi hija?!

no Ino no hay tiempo dile a Tsunade que ayude-dejo a las niñas en una camilla llorando y temblando

que diablos les hicieron Uchiha responde!-la rubia chillaba por su hija

estan en un genjutsu-dicho esto salio y fue a una habitacion aislada,Sakura acariciaba sin cesar a la niña,perdio mucho chackra,le valia mierda,solo la queria lejos de su hogar.

Sasuke-kun no es un monstruo...-Sakura lagrimeaba no queria alejarla de ellos no ahora...

si lo es Sakura desperto el amaterasu-la corto mientras Sakura se alejaba y miraba por la ventana-debe irse

estoy embarazada-sin rodeos,claro y directo,el se acerco por detras y la abrazo de la cintura hundiendose en su cuello.

Bien al menos lleva nuestra sangre-dijo en su oido,Asahi sacaba sus conclusiones con los ojos cerrados "debe irse" "fenomeno" "al menos lleva nuestra sangre"una lagrima rodo silenciosa por su mejilla mojando la almhoada...

bien eh aqui el segundo cap ojala les guste y saque la idea de un fic que me encanto llamado "retomando la historia" y su continuacion "hermanos uchiha"me encantaron felicito a la autora y dejenme reviews porfis :) chaw


End file.
